


Quantum Mechanics and Superheroes

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Scott is a fanboy, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Scott has a crush on Steve. Steve might have feelings for Scott, too.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Quantum Mechanics and Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Read this pairing and I love rare/odd pairings and Scott Lang loved America's ass a LOT. I decided to let him have all of Steve's ass he could handle.

Scott Lang still pinched himself when he looked at Cap – Captain America. He seemed to make a complete fool out of himself every time he spoke to the man. He knew he was way too old for man crushes, but damn, this was Captain America! 

“How’s it goin’, Scott?” Steve asked him. They had kitchen duty. They all took turns and Steve and Scott were up today. Neither of them could cook anything that a human would consider edible. And everyone knew it.

They were very good at takeout, though, and they knew all the best frozen stuff they could buy that could be heated and eaten. Tonight was delivery from a pizza place. Natasha insisted they eat some vegetables so the two men were chopping veggies and making salads to go with the pizzas.

Scott always felt a little dumb around Steve, a little like one of the uncool kids in school, hanging out with the cool kids on some fluke. He was grown man, older than Cap, if he didn’t count the frozen years, but he felt way younger. 

And dumber. 

And younger.

“Can’t complain. Hanging here with all you guys and no one is turning me into a baby today so I’m good.”

Cap grinned. “Sorry about that. You know we’d never hurt you.” 

Scott shrugged. Then he cut his finger. “Ow!!!” He jumped then stuck his finger in his mouth then said some really foul words. All the while sort of jumping around. 

“Come here. Let me see,” Steve said to him much the way he said the same thing to Cassie when she was small and got a booboo.

Scott stuck his cut out to Cap. Steve opened a drawer and found some bandages. He held Scott’s hand under warm water then dried the little cut with a paper towel and put the bandage on it. “How’s that? Better? Want me to kiss it and make it better?” 

To his everlasting embarrassment, he blushed at Steve’s words. 

Steve grinned and kissed the bandage. “There, that better?” 

Scott nodded. “You know, I’m not an idiot though I do seem a lot like one, don’t I? I mean, I can’t seem to stop talking sometimes and then when I do talk, it comes all wrong and -”

Steve just shook his head with a grin. “Let’s get these salads done so Natasha won’t kick our asses.”

They did. 

*

Scott was thrilled that he got paired with Steve so often when they did chores or even when they played card games. He really liked Steve and in a way that was odd for him. He was straight, but he had to admit that the thought of sex with Steve crossed his mind more than once. He was an idiot he was sure, but he knew if Rogers ever made him an indecent proposal, he’d take it. 

In a New York minute. 

It was their turn to make dinner _again_ already.

They were in the kitchen chopping vegetables. Again.

“Uh, thanks for the other day when you put a Band-aid on my finger. Not that it hurt so bad, but it was nice of you to do that.”

Steve grinned at him. “You’re welcome. You do know you don’t have to try so hard, right? We like you. You’re an Avenger. What would we do without you?”

Scott laughed. “I think you’d be fine without me.” 

Steve put a hand on Scott’s arm. “That isn’t true.”

“You say that because you’re such a nice guy. If you were a regular guy, you’d tell me to get lost and not talk so much. Me not talk so much, not you. I mean, you’re really so nice that I’m glad you let me stay -” Rogers pulled him close and kissed him right on the lips. Scott flailed around a few moments, waving his arms in the air, then finally rested his hands on Steve’s shoulders. 

When Steve pulled back, he grinned down at Scott. “Do you ever shut up?”

“No. I never have known when to stop talking.” 

Before he said anything else, Steve gave him another kiss. He kind of backed him up against the fridge. Scott thought he might have a heart attack. Cap was kissing him! 

“Ste -” Natasha stopped in the doorway and grinned at both of them. They jumped apart like guilty fourteen-year-olds. Scott actually remembered that happening with Katie Cooper when he was about fourteen. He’d been so embarrassed by the boner he was sporting that he’d thought he might die. Come to think of it, he had one now, too. Nat was looking straight at it and still grinning. “Sorry to interrupt, boys. I was coming to ask you if you needed any help, but I think you’ve got it handled.” She ducked out. 

Steve looked at him shrugged. “Later?”

“Later what?” As soon as he said it, he felt like a moron. Maybe not enough blood was going to his brain. “Oh.” 

“After dinner? My quarters?” Steve asked, still cool as hell. 

Scott glanced at Steve’s trousers and, oh shit! Cap was – he had – his dick was hard! 

Scott drifted through dinner on a cloud. He was going to kiss Cap some more. Oh god, what if Cap wanted to do other things? What if he wanted to get naked? Was he ready to be naked with Captain-fucking-America? 

Steve disappeared soon after dinner was done. Since he and Scott ‘made’ dinner, they didn’t have to do clean up. Scott hoped everyone assumed he was going to his quarters to draw or read or whatever he did. 

After a little while, ten minutes or so, he made his excuses and left, too. He went to his own quarters and brushed his teeth and stared at himself in the mirror. He headed to Steve’s and knocked on the door. 

“There you are!” Steve opened the door and pulled him inside. Scott was surprised (and delighted) when Steve kissed him again, picking up where they left off before dinner. 

“I have to ask why? I’ve been here for weeks and I – you’re Captain America. Surely you can do better than kissing a former criminal in the kitchen.”

“You talk way too much, Scott,” Cap told him just before he kissed him again, then led him over to the sofa. “You think too much, too.” They sat. Steve took his hand and simply held it for several moments. “Why? I like you. You’re funny and smart. Your eyes are gorgeous and I’ve wanted to make you stop talking since I met you. Kissing you works well for that.” He kissed him again, pulling him into an embrace. Scott put his arms around Cap and parted his lips beneath Steve’s.

They kissed for what felt like forever. It felt a lot like making out in high school except he was pretty sure he’d get laid tonight. At least, he hoped so. There had been so much sadness here at the compound, that getting laid would be a wonderful thing, wouldn’t it? 

“Stop thinking, Scott.” 

Steve’s hand slid down his front and over his zipper. Scott had been at least half-erect when he arrived and now, fuck, Steve was moving his hand up and down and he wasn’t half erect anymore! He pushed up against Steve’s hand. 

Scott wanted to climb on him and wrap his arms and legs around him, but he held back. What exactly did Steve want with him? Was he a distraction? Was he – hell, why was he thinking this _now_? 

“Scott! Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Steve was looking at him like he’d maybe lost his mind. 

“Yeah, I was just lost inside my head for a moment.” 

Steve’s mouth was on his again. Scott clung to him. 

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” Steve asked, his voice low and sexy as hell. 

Scott nodded and they both stood. Steve took his hand and led him into his bedroom. It was small and neat, bed made, no drawers hanging open, no clothes in the floor. 

Steve turned the overhead light off. “You want light? I don’t have a lamp but I want to see you,” Steve said, for the first time, sounding a little needy himself. 

“How about leaving the bathroom light on and the door just open a sliver?” 

Steve nodded and turned the bathroom light on then closing the door to a crack. As he came back to the bed and sat on the edge, Scott realized that Steve was a little nervous, too. He reached for the buttons of Steve’s dark blue shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and steadily.

He spread his hands over Steve’s chest when he’d uncovered it. “Why are you nervous?” he asked. 

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment then looked away and then back at Scott. “It’s been a long time since – well, I haven’t – seven years. I haven’t been with anyone in seven years.”

“Wow! That’s – wait, you haven’t had sex in seven years? How is that even possible? You’re like the handsomest man on earth?” 

“Bucky – I took Bucky to Wakanda so he could heal and then Thanos and –”

Scott kissed him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I tend to forget other people lost their loved ones, too.” 

“It may be over as soon as it starts,” Steve said, obviously a bit embarrassed at what he was telling Scott. 

“I think that might be true of both of us then.” Scott pushed him onto his back on the bed and leaned over to kiss him. Steve wrapped his arms around him. They kissed for several minutes before moving all the way up to lie on the bed together. 

As they embraced and kissed, Steve tugged Scott’s t-shirt up and touched his bare chest with his hand then slipped his hand under the waistband of Scott’s jeans. 

Shit! He hoped he didn’t pop as soon as Steve touched him! That would be so humiliating. 

He didn’t. He did moan against Steve’s mouth as Steve’s hand circled him. Scott tugged at his belt then fumbled with the button and zipper until they were undone. He lifted his hips and yanked them down and kicked them off the bed. Steve never let go of him. 

“You. I want to see you naked. I think I’ve wanted it since Berlin,” Scott murmured between kisses. 

Steve let go of him and together, they undressed Steve the rest of the way. Scott stared at his gorgeous body in the dim light. His chest was broad and hard as steel. “God, you’re like a statue,” Scott marveled. Though he did think Steve’s dick was a lot bigger than any statue he’d ever seen.

They both reached for one another’s erections at the same time. Scott smiled when Steve made a needy sound, somewhere between a moan and a whine. He made Captain America hard! 

“Tell me what you want me to do, Ca – Steve. I’m out of my depth here. I gave a few blow jobs in prison, but they all thought I was more a funny pet, thank God. You, I want.”

Steve thrust into Scott’s hand, making that sound again! 

“I want you inside me, Scott.” 

If there were any flies in the room, they’d have flown into Scott’s open mouth. Ca - Steve wanted him to fuck him? Really? That was almost enough to make his dick droop in fear. Steve slid his hand all the way up and down it and palmed the head, twisting his hand a little before sliding back down. Okay, staying hard was not going to be a problem! 

“I haven’t – I don’t even – tell me how you want it,” he settled on. 

“I don’t want to wait. It’s been a long, damned time. You ready?” 

“Um yeah. You got some kind of –”

“There’s lube in the drawer. I’ll get it.” 

Scott watched him roll over toward the side of the bed and fish around for a moment. He handed a bottle of clear fluid to Scott. 

“How do you – what position do you like?” Scott asked him. 

“I’m good with every position I’ve ever tried so far,” Steve told him with a grin. “You pick.” 

Scott wanted to see his face. He grabbed a pillow and motioned for Steve to lift his ass and he stuffed the pillow under him. Steve was watching him. He couldn’t keep from saying, “I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

“You’re doing fine, Scott. Maybe stretch me a little with your fingers?”

Scott poured lube in his hand and slathered it on Steve’s ass then pressed his finger against the tiny hole. Steve sighed and wiggled, encouraging him to press his finger inside. 

“Yeah,” Steve huffed. “Press it toward -” he didn’t finish because Scott found the little bump with his finger. He gasped instead. 

Scott smiled. He did something right! He slipped second finger in and fucked Steve several minutes with both fingers. He pulled his fingers free and moved up close. He pressed his cock into Steve’s ass and he was the one moaning as the tight heat enveloped him. God! He was trembling as he pushed the rest of the way in. Steve spread his legs to give him better access as Scott leaned down to kiss him. Their mouths met as Steve wrapped his arms around Scott. 

“Mmm. This is nice,” Scott murmured between kisses then could have kicked his own ass for saying something dumb. 

“It is. I like being able to see your face and kiss you,” Steve said as he kissed Scott again. “Now move, baby,” he said in a low, sexy voice. 

Scott thought being called ‘baby’ might make him melt, but he held on and began to thrust into Steve. At first, it was just a sort of slow undulation, but that didn’t last long as he needed more. Steve nipped at his shoulder between kisses as Scott ramped up his rhythm a bit.

“That’s it, Scott,” Steve crooned as the bed began to rock a little. 

“Do you know how close I am to losing it here?” Scott said, hardly realizing he’d said the words out loud. 

“Why?” Steve asked, a bit breathless.

“You’re – hell, I’m a Captain America fanboy. You’re famous. Like a rock star. And I didn’t mean to blurt all that out.” 

Steve pulled him down for another kiss. Scott stopped talking and concentrated on how fucking good this felt. Steve held him close enough that he could rub his cock up against Scott as they fucked. Scott reached between them and took Steve into his hand, bracing his other hand on the bed. 

Scott was getting close. He was also way too close to blurting out something stupid to Steve. He bit his tongue and looked into those blue eyes. 

And was lost. 

He came hard, and fast, and hard. 

“Oh, fuck Steve!” he cried out. “I’m coming!” Then words failed him as Steve made the same sounds he was making and he felt the muscles in Steve’s ass contract. Oh shit! Captain America was coming in his hand! 

They kissed, wet, open-mouthed kisses, almost chewing at one another as both of them spilled themselves. Scott didn’t move off of Steve once he was done. He lay his head on Steve’s shoulder. He liked it. 

What he wanted to do was tell him he loved him, but guys didn’t do shit like that, did they? Especially since this was probably just a one-night stand kind of thing. Surely Steve just needed fucking. 

Steve shifted them and sought Scott’s mouth for another kiss. “Maybe we need to clean up before the mess dries on you?”

“I’ll just get wiped off and get out of your hair,” Scott said, thinking that Steve wanted him gone and not wanting to be clingy. 

Well, he did want to cling. He wanted to curl up and look at Steve for the rest of the night or at least until he was able to go again. 

“Do you have to go?” Steve asked, surprising, no, shocking him. 

“I, uh, no. I thought - ” he started but Steve interrupted him. 

“That I wanted to fuck you and get rid of you?” 

Scott nodded. 

“Stay. Let’s clean up and watch some television or drink tea or whatever. Then I want you to come back to bed with me and spend the night here.” 

Scott wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

Scott got up to go to the bathroom to clean up and to his surprise, Steve went with him. He found a clean washcloth and wet it with warm water, then gently cleaned the mess that was beginning to get dry and sticky off of Scott first, then himself. He put the cloth down and, as both of them looked in the mirror, Steve kissed him. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” Steve whispered as they both looked at Steve’s rapidly waking dick in the mirror. 

“Yeah!” Scott agreed quite enthusiastically. 

*

Scott was standing with Hope and her family after Tony’s memorial service. Everyone was talking afterward. Steve was standing with Bucky and Sam. He looked up and caught Scott’s eye. He smiled oh so faintly and nodded to Scott. 

“Excuse me,” Scott said to Hope and made his way over to Steve, who had walked a bit away from his friends. 

The two men hugged as men will do. 

“I’m going to miss you, Cap,” Scott whispered in Steve’s ear during the casual hug. 

“Me, too. I – hell, I don’t even know what to say,” Steve told him. 

“We won and we got what we wanted, didn’t we?” Scott said with a smile that was a little more sad than happy. 

Steve nodded. “We did. I’m glad for you. I – ah hell,” and he hugged Scott again and kissed his cheek. “If you need me, call. If you want me, call then, too.” 

“I just might do that,” Scott told him. “Do you know how bad I still want to kiss you?” 

“I do,” Steve answered.

He grabbed Scott’s hand and headed to the back side of the house. As soon as they were out of sight of the others, they were in one another’s arms, kissing as passionately as they ever had. They pulled back and looked at one another. 

“If you ever come to New York, call me,” Steve told him and Scott nodded. 

“Same for California.” They started to leave and join their families and Scott blurted out, “I wanted to tell you the first night we were together and now I’m going to. I love you, Cap, and have since I met you in Berlin.”

Steve took his hands again. “I know and I knew then. I feel pretty much the same – I love you, too, Scott.” 

“But we have obligations,” Scott finished for him. 

“We do.”

“I’d give up everything but Cassie for you,” Scott said, wishing he could take the words back as soon as he said them. 

“You did that in Berlin, Scott. Go home. Things will be fine. You’ll see.” 

*

Cassie had finished school and was excited about college in the fall. She was going to MIT to study engineering like her dad. Hope and Scott had married, but it turned out they were better as friends with benefits than as mates. 

Scott hadn’t spoken to Steve in a couple of years. 

He was in New York to talk to Pepper Potts-Stark about some security business for SI. He’d done quite well since SI had used his system in several of their facilities. He figured it was just a thank you at first, but his company was good what they did and he’d done quite well. 

He was walking through the airport to hail a cab when he saw him. 

Steve. 

He headed toward him. Steve grabbed him when they met and hugged him. “I’m your driver.” 

Scott pulled back and looked him. “Where are you taking me?”

“To my apartment in Brooklyn.”

“But I’ve got a meeting with Pepper.”

“It’s tomorrow. She fibbed a little so you’d come a day early.”

Scott’s heart raced at the thought of Steve picking him up to spend time with him and he was not wrong. He and Steve were in one another’s arms as soon as they stepped into the apartment. They were naked in less than twenty minutes. In an hour, they were lying in bed, still holding hands in the afterglow. 

“Will you stay here?” Steve asked him. 

“Stay?” 

“From now on?” Steve asked him. 

“I have obligations, a company.” 

“You do, but you could do that from here as well as San Francisco.” 

“I could.”

“And I heard Cassie is going to college in Massachusetts next year.” 

“She is.” 

Scott looked over at Steve. “What about you?” 

“I’m retired. Sam is Captain America and Bucky is, well, he’s kinda Cap’s mister.”

“Ohhhh. You’re single and retired… and how old now? A hundred and seven? You sound like a real catch!” 

Steve grinned and rolled over toward him. “I am. I own an apartment in a fashionable neighborhood, I’m retired, and I look damned good to be one of the oldest men on earth.”

“Is that all?” Scott asked. 

“Former superhero here.” 

“Same here.” 

“Match made in heaven?”

“Or in a SHIELD lab,” Scott said. 

“Either one works for me.” Steve grinned at him, that lazy, sexy grin that he only saw in bed. 

“Can we stop talking and see if that supersoldier serum still works?” Scott asked. 

Turned out that the serum worked fine. Neither of them said another coherent word for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
